


Не было бы счастья, да порно помогло

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Кенма застукал Куроо за просмотром порно и решил "помочь".Или же это был сон?Или нет?





	Не было бы счастья, да порно помогло

«Ах! Ах! Ах! – неслось с экрана. – Даа, о да, вот так, дааа…» Всё это сопровождали влажные шлепки кожи о кожу.

Куроо лениво двигал рукой на члене, даже не вытащив его до конца из боксёров. Парни на экране были до уныния стандартными парнями из порно, и все их действия тоже укладывались в стандартную программу, но получить разрядку всё равно хотелось. Он развалился в гостиной на диване, и телевизор был единственным источником света в комнате. Из приоткрытого окна тянуло запахом влажной после дождя земли, воздух был густым и стоячим. Бледный свет экрана притягивал всё внимание к себе, и казалось, что весь мир стал маленьким и замкнутым, запертый в одной комнате и подъедаемый темнотой по углам. По телу бродило неяркое возбуждение, всё никак не набирая силу, и это слегка раздражало. Стоило бы выключить это унылое порно, и пойти наконец спать, но обидно было не довести начатое до конца и остаться без порции удовольствия. Засыпать, опять же, легче будет…

\- Хмм, так вот, что тебе нравится, - внезапно раздалось от двери.

Куроо дёрнулся и на мгновение застыл, а затем медленно повернулся, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, а лицо постепенно начинает гореть. На пороге стоял и чуть сонно щурился на свет телевизора Кенма, одетый в пижамную футболку и шорты. «Забыл». Куроо мучительно захотелось зажмуриться. «Не подумал». Устраиваясь здесь в гостиной для небольшого вечернего развлечения, он совершенно не подумал, что ушедший пораньше спать Кенма может проснуться и его за этим развлечением застукать. Хотелось провалиться на месте, нужно было срочно сказать что-то, что разрядило бы обстановку, но в голове было пусто, а язык будто к нёбу прилип. Продолжавшие раздаваться с экрана ахи и шлепки делу совсем не помогали. Лицо и взгляд Кенмы не выражали ничего, ни ужаса, ни отвращения, ни насмешки – идеальная равнодушная маска. Она не дрогнула ни на секунду, когда тот не спеша подошёл и сел верхом к Куроо на колени, загородив экран. У Куроо вдобавок ко всему остальному ещё и дыхание перехватило, а Кенма просто сказал:

\- Тогда, может быть, я помогу? – и запустил руку к Куроо в трусы.

Куроо будто током ударило, он с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы и внезапно осознал, что от всего произошедшего его возбуждение не только не пропало, а, наоборот, возросло. И рука Кенмы на его члене, оглаживающая пока мягко, на пробу, посылала по телу неконтролируемые волны дрожи. Кенма медленно обвёл подушечкой пальца головку, и Куроо подавился стоном. Мозг буксовал, пока не пришёл очевиднейший в своей простоте ответ: всё происходящее лишь сон. А, значит, можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Очередное, уже более уверенное движение тонких пальцев заставило таки глухой стон вырваться наружу. Куроо было странно, стыдно, горячо и сладко, а когда Кенма коротко облизнул губы, глядя вниз, пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы всё не закончилось слишком быстро. Собственное тяжёлое дыхание отдавалось в ушах, в темноте под веками плавали цветные круги, а в голове заевшей пластинкой крутилось «о чёрт, о чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт». Сжимавшая и гладившая член ладонь внезапно исчезла, и Куроо почувствовал, как Кенма соскользнул с его коленей, и, раздвинув, устроился между ними на полу. А затем головку члена опалило горячее влажное дыхание. Куроо содрогнулся и вцепился пальцами в диванные подушки изо всех сил. Когда его коснулся обжигающий шелковистый язык, он застонал в голос, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Кенма явно никуда не спешил, изучал и приноравливался, а Куроо медленно распадался на части под его прикосновениями, из последних сил удерживаясь, чтобы не начать двигать бёдрами. Внезапно стало жизненно необходимо открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз. Растрепавшиеся волосы Кенмы загораживали обзор, и Куроо дрожащей рукой отвёл мягкие пряди в сторону, только для того, чтобы увидеть, как губы охватывают его блестящий от слюны член, и оглушительно кончить от этого зрелища.

 

Приходил в себя Куроо медленно, ощущая, как постепенно тают в теле отголоски наслаждения. Когда он разлепил глаза, то увидел, что за окном уже рассвело, а по экрану телевизора из угла в угол плавает заставка. Пальцы ещё будто чувствовали прикосновение гладких волос, и всё произошедшее казалось до безумия реальным. Куроо пошевелился и охнул: мышцы затекли от долгого сна сидя. Испачканные трусы неприятно липли к телу, хотелось в душ. Куроо поднялся, морщась, потянулся, выключил телевизор и пошёл в ванную. Подумает о случившемся он позже. Или, возможно, никогда – в конце концов, всякое может присниться. Особенно если заснуть в гостиной на диване, посреди просмотра порно. Нет, ну надо же!

Когда, некоторое время спустя, он добрёл до кухни, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем, и упёрся взглядом в чуть сутулую спину Кенмы, сидевшего за столом, стало ясно, что сон не прошёл бесследно. Было как-то неловко. В конце концов, не каждую ночь видишь ужасающе реалистичные эротические сны с участием друга детства. Куроо на несколько мгновений похолодел от мысли, что это всё могло быть не сном. Но нет, конечно, что за бред? Кенма бы не стал, и… и Куроо слишком долго молча топчется на пороге кухни.

\- Ээ… хм… утречко! - выдавил он, обругав себя за внезапное косноязычие.

Впрочем, это можно было списать на то, что он только проснулся.

\- Угу, - ответил Кенма, не оборачиваясь и не отрывая взгляда от своего телефона. – Кстати, у нас есть нечего. Пиццу ещё вчера доели.

Чёрт, точно.

\- Ничего, сейчас я яичницу по-быстренькому пожарю.

Куроо порадовался, что некоторое время можно будет стоять, отвернувшись к плите. Будет время взять себя в руки, а это необходимо сделать, если он не хочет быть уличённым. Кенма со своей наблюдательностью вряд ли пропустит странности в его поведении. Конечно, вполне в характере Кенмы было бы заметить, но промолчать – отличное качество, кстати, - однако это заставило бы его волноваться, а Куроо меньше всего хотел доставлять Кенме неудобства. Со стороны, наверное, немного странно смотрелось то количество внимания и заботы, которое Куроо уделял Кенме, практически пылинки с него сдувая, но лично Куроо всё устраивало. Ему нравилось заботиться, Кенма его заботу принимал и открывался в ответ. Это была уютная, приятная близость. Куроо прикинул, многое бы изменилось, если бы они с Кенмой стали любовниками? Пожалуй, нет. Вряд ли они внезапно стали бы устраивать романтические ужины и свидания, надели бы одинаковые футболки с какими-нибудь дурацкими надписями или ещё что. Кажется, единственным, что добавилось бы, это секс и прочие ласки. Мысль внезапно смутила. Куроо никогда не задумывался и не предполагал, что они всего в шаге от более близких отношений. Было странно думать о таком, ведь он знает Кенму с детства. Странно, но совершенно точно не противно. Будто смотришь на привычные вещи с какой-то новой стороны. Интересно, что бы сказал Кенма, если бы узнал, о чём Куроо сейчас думает? Заявил бы, что менять что-то слишком напряжно, и он не заинтересован? Куроо тихо фыркнул. В груди разливалось приятное тепло, и утро наконец начинало становиться бодрым.

Мурлыкая в такт какой-то легкомысленной песенке по радио, Куроо соорудил их нехитрый завтрак и разложил еду по тарелкам. Успокоиться вроде как тоже получилось, сон отошёл на задний план, и Куроо с аппетитом жевал яичницу, запивая апельсиновым соком, и ни о чём конкретном не думал.

\- Что пишут? – спросил он у вяло ковыряющегося в тарелке Кенмы, который продолжал листать что-то на телефоне.

\- Да так… Шоё нашёл ещё один магазин со вкусными булочками.

\- Хмм.  
Кстати, а у Кенмы всегда были такие красивые ключицы? Куроо поймал себя на желании протянуть руку и дотронуться.

Ох, он упоминал «успокоиться», да? Кажется, всё же не удалось. Что-то очень странное происходило с ним сейчас. Куроо смотрел на Кенму, и будто открывал его заново. Это отстранённое, на первый взгляд кажущееся безэмоциональным лицо, выражения на котором почти всегда проступали неярко, намеренно удерживаемые под поверхностью, - Куроо был в восторге от него. Эти тёмные у корней, немного длинноватые, сейчас слегка спутанные после сна волосы отчего-то казались трогательными. Тонкие осторожные пальцы с аккуратно подрезанными ногтями, так ловко отправлявшие во время игры мяч в полёт, были просто замечательными, их хотелось взять в ладони и долго гладить… Сердце билось в груди сильно и горячо, в горле застрял какой-то непонятный комок, и Куроо всё никак не мог понять, что это за удушающее чувство затопило его так внезапно, наполняя всё тело звенящей лёгкостью. 

Он бы ещё долго сидел в оцепенении, если бы не прозвучавший вдруг вопрос:

\- Что?

\- Что – что? – не понял Куроо.

\- Ты так смотришь, как будто у меня вторая голова начала расти. Или как будто съесть хочешь, - Кенма чуть повёл плечами, поёживаясь от пристального внимания, и глядя исподлобья.

Очень хотелось его обнять, крепко-крепко, и… Куроо на пару мгновений сильно зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Открыл глаза. Ну конечно, как можно было сразу не догадаться?

\- Да нет, всё в порядке, - сказал он, и собственный голос казался чужим, непослушным.

И совершенно никак нельзя было прекратить улыбаться.

Кенма несколько секунд продолжал смотреть настороженно, а затем отвернулся в сторону и пробормотал:

\- Ну и не смотри тогда так.

Скулы его окрасил лёгкий румянец.

Куроо показалось, что он сейчас задохнётся, или взорвётся, или улетит в стратосферу. Он решил, что будет смотреть вечно.

\- Ни за что. К тому же, тебе нравится.

\- Не нравится.

\- Нравится.

\- Ни капли…

И кто бы мог подумать, что всего лишь какой-то глупый пошлый сон подтолкнёт его к осознанию.

Но теперь – о! – теперь всё будет просто замечательно.


End file.
